


You Can Trust Me

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets angry, F/F, Really is a sweet bean, Seems standoffish, With good reasons, and rude, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Reader is a shy thing, to the point she can seem rude and standoffish, but when it comes to Kara she's completely different. What happens when Kara hears the truth about you?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Female Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you first started at the DEO, you were really quiet and shy, never really started up a conversation with anyone unless they talked to you first, even then you were hesitant to talk for too long when one day you ran into Kara Danvers, she was rushing into the DEO while you were heading out, the two of you bumping shoulders which caused your head to snap up from your phone to look at the person who hit you “I’m sorry!” Kara said, whipping around and looking you over to make sure she didn’t cause any damage since sometimes her strength had a mind of its own “It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t of been looking at my phone while walking” you said softly, putting your phone away and looking at her “I shouldn’t of just run in here, I was heading to tell Alex some good news” Kara said, grinning at you which caused a smile of your own to appear on your face since it was contagious with her “Well, don’t let me stop you” you said, smiling at her and watching her grin at you before she waved at you and headed off.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you and Kara hung out more and more, the two of you having seemed to click after the first meeting, to the point where you started developing feelings for her, but you weren’t going to tell her that since you didn’t even know if she dated girls let alone liked you in that way “Wait, he did what?” Kara asked with her mouth full of pot stickers, the two of you currently sitting on your couch in your apartment, eating pizza and pot stickers while watching any stupid movie you could find and talking about your days “Yeah! Winn just decided to piss your sister off and mess with the lights! Your sister was so mad” you laughed, taking a sip of Y/F/D and resituating slightly on the couch “That would explain why I got a pissed off voicemail from her earlier” Kara chuckled, smiling at you and sighing as she checked the time on her phone “Tonight was fun, I gotta get going though” she said, pushing herself up and grabbing her plate to carry it into your kitchen “Its okay, you still have a world to protect” you said, you having found out by accident when the DEO was attacked about a month ago, carrying your plate into the kitchen as well and walking her to the door “Thanks for coming tonight” you said, smiling at her and laughing when she pulled you into a hug which lasted longer than considered friendly, smiling at her when she pulled away and the two of you saying your goodnights before she headed off.

The next day, you were called to the DEO early due to an alien attack and you were needed for a mission to help Supergirl, when you got into the room, you stood off to the side like usual while everyone else was huddled a bit closer, you listening to everything before Alex caught your eye and gave you a small glare “Miss Y/L/N, maybe you’d like to join the rest of your team?” She snapped, causing you to freeze for a moment before you cautiously stepped forward “As I was saying” Alex said, going back to telling you guys what was happening. After the attack, you all headed back to the DEO, including Supergirl who was walking with Alex and discussing something “Can I speak with you, Y/L/N?” Alex asked, not giving you a choice as she led you into an empty room, slamming the door shut before Kara could join you even though she knew she’d hear it all anyway.

Once the two of you were in the room, Alex turned and looked at you with her arms crossed, a glare pointed at you as she walked over to you “Do you mind telling me why you’re being rude and a jerk to your team? Not speaking to them, standing away from them, do you have a problem?” Alex asked, obviously very mad at the moment since you were always silent when it came to missions and you went off on your own a lot “I-“ you said, your words catching in your throat since you didn’t know what to say and Alex scared you “Answer me!” Alex shouted, slamming a fist on the table before Kara walked in, her heart breaking at the sight of you shaking and fighting back tears “Alex, that’s enough” Kara said, looking at her and watching as Alex stared at her “Do you not see the way she acts? If she’s going to be like that-“ Alex said, getting cut off by Kara “Like what, Alex? Y/N is the sweetest, nicest girl I know” Kara said, looking at Alex while you bit your lip before running out of the room, not able to handle it any longer and not stopping when you heard Kara call your name.

After the events of that day, you closed yourself off from everyone and refused to answer Karas texts or calls, even going as far as vanishing when Kara came into the office “Hey Winn, have you seen Y/N?” Kara asked after about the fifth day of no contact with you, Winn looking up from his computer and shaking his head “No, she’s either always locked up in her office or she works from home, she won’t even speak to me” Winn sighed, knowing you didn’t talk much to him but it felt like he was getting somewhere with you friendship wise “What happened?” He asked, knowing that something had to of happened if you went from speaking to him to nothing at all “Alex being Alex” Kara sighed, looking at her phone and biting her lip when the only messages she had were from Lena and Alex “I might know where she is” Kara said, saying goodbye to Winn before running off.

“I figured I’d find you here” Kara said when she found you, you jumping and turning to look at her “I figured you’d find me at some point” you whispered, turning back to look at the landscape, you currently sitting at the top of a hill at the edge of town that you usually went to for peace and quiet, seeing Kara sit down next to you out of your peripheral “I’m sorry for Alex… She just doesn’t know the real you” Kara said after a moment of silence, cautiously reaching over and taking your hand “It’s because…” you said, sighing and looking down for a moment before turning so you could face her, not letting your hands separate as you did “When I was younger, I had this friend who was my best friend since we were practically babies… We did everything together, it came to the point where I loved her as more than a friend… The day I was going to tell her, she told me that she got a boyfriend, which… It hurt but I was okay with it since she was happy so I was happy” you said, blinking a few tears away and looking away to recollect yourself, looking back at Kara when she squeezed your hand “You don’t have to continue” Kara said softly, her heart breaking as she saw how much this hurt you “No no, I want to… Anyway, we stayed as best friends for years… Then college came and I trusted her to keep a big secret, she took the secret and told everyone one at this party about it, the whole school was there and it wasn’t the most accepting of schools, I was the laughing stock and I got bullied and it ruined my trust with her and made me start to not trust anyone… Until you came along” you said, looking at her and wiping some tears from your eyes with the sleeve of your jacket “I’m so sorry you had to go through that” Kara said, understanding now why you acted so different around others and pulling you into a hug “I will never do that to you… But, I think you should try opening up a bot to the others… I’ll be with you every step of the way” she promised, kissing your head as you buried your face in the crook of her neck, the two of you silently sitting there, knowing that she was right but you were content with just sitting there with her in her arms, knowing that you should tell her your secret but that could be told another time, for now you were content with just sitting there in each other’s arms as the sun started to set.


End file.
